


Irresistible Attraction

by GoldenBelleCherryBlossoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBelleCherryBlossoms/pseuds/GoldenBelleCherryBlossoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Gold comes to town on business to shoot photos for an article. Instead he ends up being drawn towards a young and knowledgeable woman.<br/>Belle French is a painter that moved to town just a year ago. She has almost no friends or a social life. When Cameron comes to town and approaches her she can't help but jump at the chance to make a new friend.</p><p>But... Are they really just going to be friends in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of fangirled over my own story so I hope you like it as much as I do
> 
> I do not claim the rights to Once Upon a Time or the characters. I just love Rumbelle (too much)
> 
> Story is slightly inspired by a song called The Writer by Ellie Goulding

The creek rushed around Cameron as he took another unsatisfying picture. Birds sung and the sun shone unusually bright that day. A seemingly perfect day for him to take photos of Storybrooke.

However, the day had been less than perfect.

Not only was he not getting good photos but he also was finding the job he was hired for less than appealing.

He had taken millions of pictures of nature before. Even more of abandoned streets and old historic buildings. Nothing in the town held anything new for him to shoot.

Knowing that his boss would be unhappy with him if he didn’t get the pictures, he continued to walk along the nature trail just outside of the town to see if he could spot any inspiration.

A swan swimming along the creek had caught his eye and just as he was about to take a picture something else distracted him.

Something reflective had caused a small beam of sunlight to blind him for a second. He looked up from his camera in the direction of the light.

A girl with long brown hair sat on a bench with a book in her hands. A gold chain hung from her wrist which had probably caused him to look over there in the first place. Something about the sight of the girl had him raising up his camera and snapping pictures rapidly.

He made his way back up to his feet and stepped forward towards the beautiful girl. As he got closer he noticed the small details such as the way her dress hung over the bench and how she had one leg tucked under her while the other was lazily placed across the bench. She looked as if she was under a spell, not moving or even blinking when he was within ten feet of her.

It wasn’t until he got up the courage to speak did she finally move.

“Good afternoon, Miss.” He tried to say it without startling her but none the less she still jumped in her seat.

She looked up from the half-finished, and rather worn, book that she had been reading. Without saying a word, she unfolded herself from her relaxed position and sat up with her back to the bench and both feet on the ground and set aside the book. Her eyes met his and the blue eyes that met his gaze seemed to pierce through him but the friendliness that also came through them allowed him to relax.

“Good afternoon to you. Forgive me, but I don’t believe we have ever met.” Her voice was sweet but, at the same time uncertain. He felt guilt hit him for making her think that she had forgotten who he was even though they had never met.

“You are correct. I am from out of town and I have never been here before. I was hired to come here by my editor to take some pictures for an article.”

That seemed to catch her attention because she immediately seemed to light up with curiosity.

“Oh, really? What is the article about? I hadn’t heard that Storybrooke was being featured in a magazine.”

“Well, right now the article is about the hidden towns of America but I can’t seem to come up with much inspiration. I still haven’t found anything worthwhile shooting. You wouldn’t happen to know any good places for taking pictures?” He didn’t know how she would respond to his question. He would have probably blown him off if he were in her position.

“I don’t know if I could be much help to you. I only moved here about a year ago. I could perhaps show you around town some and put my knowledge to the test. I’m Belle by the way.” She raised her hand for a hand shake and he returned the gesture by grasping the soft hand and giving it a small shake.

“Cameron Gold.”

Without another word she stuffed her book into her small tote bag and hopped up, giving him a big smile. He returned her smile with his own slightly awkward one and before he knew it they were walking around the town.

For a girl who had just moved there a year before she seemed to know everything about the history of Storybrooke. She told him about all of the buildings including an old bar and the small city hall that stood in the middle of the town. Unexpectedly, Cameron found himself interested in everything Belle had to say.  

As the day went on he found himself actually starting to like the seemingly boring town even if the people weren’t always the friendliest.

When they had gone out to lunch at the local diner, many people had stared at them without even trying to hide it. They must have thought that he was an old lecher trying to get her into bed. He guessed that it did look rather odd for a man in his forties to be going out with a girl who looked as if she was barely out of college.

The rest of the day, however, seemed to go by almost too fast for Cameron’s taste. He was able to get some photos that he deemed good enough to publish and also managed to sneak Belle into a few shots.

The sun was about to set and the day was getting cold. His jacket was draped around her shoulders while the two walked casually down the streets laughing with each other. Never before had he formed a connection to a woman so immediately. Not even with his first wife.

As they walked a sudden, unexpected voice cut through the twos conversation. The person had shouted out Belle’s name. Her face seemed to pale slightly at the sound and she whipped around with a sudden jerk.

Cameron turned towards the voice and in front of them stood an overweight and angry looking man. He looked down at Belle and her face couldn’t decide if it wanted to convey surprise or worry.

“Papa, what are you doing out so late? Shouldn’t you be at home after working all day?” She had started to fidget with the material on her dress. She didn’t look comfortable talking to her father.

“How can I sit at home when you are out so late walking around with a strange man that no one has ever seen before?” His anger seemed to increase with each passing second. Cameron wasn’t convinced that this would end well.

 “He isn’t a strange man. He is a photographer that came to town and needed my help. There is no reason to be upset!” she countered.

The man didn’t look any more convinced. Instead, he took Belle by her arm and started to drag her away. Cameron would have done something if Belle had looked back at him but she hardly resisted his pull.

He almost couldn’t believe what had just happened. He didn’t care much that his jacket was still in her possession. Instead, he found himself worrying about what would happen to her. Her father didn’t seem very nice and looked like the kind of man that barely had any control over his life.

With not much else to do he made his way back to the only inn in town. His room was on the second floor and was in desperate need of an update. Even the bed felt like it was made of something slightly softer than stone.

He stripped down to his briefs and made his way to the large bed. He tried to read but ended up retrieving his camera to look through the picture he had taken that day.

He skipped over many photos before coming to his favorite.

It was a picture of Belle smiling and pointing up at one of the town buildings. She didn’t seem to notice the picture he had taken of her and was absorbed into explaining to him the history of the old property.

He looked at the picture for an unknown amount of time, examining the way her hair curled and how the side of her body was curved into a perfect hourglass.

He thought to himself that he may in fact be more of a pervert than he thought he was. He chuckled at both the idea and himself and set the device on the nightstand.

He turned off the lamp next to him and sunk down into the blankets more. He soon drifted off into sleep and found himself hoping that he would be able to see her the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the two meet again the next day and Cameron asks a question that surprises Belle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or the Characters!

Belle was less than happy with her father at the moment.

 She was finally making a friend and just as soon her dad was locking her back up in her house. He didn’t understand that she wanted to settle into her life here. Or if he did then he sure was making it hard for her.

If she couldn’t move back to her home back in Australia then she need to start her life here. And right now she was seriously considering moving out. The only thing holding her back was that her dad needed her rent money in order to keep the flower shop running.

However, in order to make rent money she needed to be able to sell her paintings. Her part-time job was decent but definitely didn’t allow for much else besides the rent. She had only sold a few paintings so far to the locals but, she needed to expand her client base if she wanted to become better known.

Belle laid on her bed in frustration. She had stayed up all night finishing a painting but still felt more awake than ever.

Cameron’s jacket laid on the wicker chair in the corner of her room. She felt bad for robbing him of it. She rolled of the bed and took the jacket into her hands. The clock above said it was almost ten in the morning. She assumed he was probably up by now so she decided it was time to seek him out.

 Luckily, her father had gone out early to start his day. So, she dressed herself, tidied her wild hair and made her way slowly through the house just in case her father hid in one of the corners.

She had no idea where he would be but she figured the inn was the best place to look at first. She talked to Granny and she ended up pointing her in the direction of the harbor.

The day was slightly windy and when she got to the boardwalk she risked getting her skirt blown into her face. She regretted not wearing jeans but she would feel wrong if she put off giving back what wasn’t hers.

Lucky for her she spotted him almost right away taking a picture of the water. The way the sunlight hit the dark water was definitely worthy of getting its picture taken of.

Cameron looked down at his camera and moved it back up to his eye to take another picture. He looked at home taking pictures and she hesitated to go up to him in fear of catching him off guard.

She walked over to him and stood directly beside him looking the same way he did. Her eyes met his as they both turned their heads towards each other and greeted each other with a smile and a simple exchange of hellos. To her relief there was no awkward tension between them even after her father dragged her away from him and accused him of talking with her for less than honorable reasons.

He may be older then she but he was as far from lecherous as a man could be. He was intelligent and knew more about the world than anyone else she had ever met. She had never before held a conversation for as long as she had with him.

Yesterday had by far been one of the best days of her life.

“I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. My father he was just, you know, being a father. I’m sure he wasn’t trying to be mean. Anyway, in all the commotion I stole your jacket so I came to give it back to you.” She pulled out the jacket from under her arm and handed it back to him.

“No need to be sorry. I’m sure if I was a father then I would have also acted that way.” He replied.

His comment surprised her. She thought he would have at least had one child by his age or a wife. And judging by his bare ring finger, he was definitely not married.

She chuckled. “I had it in my mind that you already had children. Guess you can’t judge a book by its cover.”

He also seemed amused by this. “Disappointed that I’m not married and have a million children?”

“Not particularly. I just thought I had you figured out more than that.” She replied.

“Figured out? Am I some kind of puzzle to be solved?”

“Everyone is. You are just the first person in a while that I have actually been able to talk to.” She was embarrassed to admit this but there was no use lying.

“I’m probably not all that interesting of a puzzle.” He said regretfully.

“No, I believe you are more complex than you let on. But, don’t worry; I’ll get it out of you.” She may have been being too forward but, after barely any human interaction for some time she didn’t care.

He seemed to think over what she said for a while. She started to fear that she had scared him off but thankfully he started to speak again. “Perhaps, you could try to solve me over some dinner tonight? I spotted an Italian place that didn’t look half bad. If you are free, of course.” The words came out hesitantly and she could hardly believe her ears. She tried to catch his eyes to see if she could read anything into them but he looked away from her. He seemed to be holding his breath.

“I would love to.” She didn’t even know those words were coming out of her mouth until she had said it. Cameron released the breath he was holding in and fidgeted with his camera; a grin spread across his face. He looked happy at her acceptance.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t also slightly happy that he had asked her to dinner. Perhaps they could develop into something more than acquaintances. Whether it be a friendship or maybe even something more than that.

He was attractive for someone in their late forties and she was a responsible twenty-four year old. Who cares what other people would think.

They agreed to meet at the restaurant at six not wanting to have another run in with her dad.

She left Cameron so he could continue to take pictures while she made her way home for a shower. She had been on dates before but she felt like pampering herself that afternoon.

She turned on the shower in her room immediately after she got home. She turned the knob to the hottest setting and stepped into the steaming shower. She grabbed her lavender shampoo and massaged it into her scalp taking extra care to get out any paint that had found its way into her hair. After scrubbing down her skin and shaving her legs she rolled her hair into curlers and waited for her hair to dry. She still had hours before she was supposed to meet him but she couldn’t hold down her excitement. As she thought about it more her mind started to plan out what she could talk about and how exactly she would greet him.

Trying to get her mind off of their date, she entertained herself by turning on her music and pampering herself like she never had before. She rubbed herself down with lotion then got out a leaf green nail polish to giver herself a manicure.

She finished painting and drying her nails and walked over to the tall antique wardrobe next to the window. She had many dresses but, she knew she couldn’t be too formal or too casual. She had to find just the right dress. The dress that caught her eye was a light red dress with a drooping neckline and semi-sheer lace skirt. She would pair it with her nude heels and gold bracelet.

Everything was coming together for her date.

 _If that is what it was?_ She wasn’t sure of his intentions.

 Perhaps all he wanted to do was get to know her or wanted company for dinner. Not that she was opposed to that. She was just making herself more confused by the minute so she shoved all those thoughts into a locked drawer in her mind.

By the time her hair and makeup were done she was able to look in the mirror and admit that she looked hot. She had never put in as much effort as she had that day to go out. She felt wonderful.

Her dad was still working when she was leaving so she left him a note saying that she went out to dinner with her friends.

 It was kind of a lie but, it would prevent her father from searching for her again.

She slipped on her black waistcoat and grabbed her purse and walked out of her house feeling confident.

She walked as fast as she could in her heels but despite her effort to make it their before him Cameron was already standing in front of the restaurant.

He was rubbing his hands together and pacing back and forth. As she got closer she noticed that he had combed his hair back and put on a dark blue suit. No tie, however. It probably wouldn’t look right anyway if he had put one on. She preferred this look.

The clicking of her heels gave her away and he looked paralyzed when he laid her eyes on her. His reaction was definitely what she was hoping for but, she didn’t let her self satisfaction show through. She tried to remain calm and keep smiling normally but she felt like she almost wanted to laugh at how hard the two were trying to impress one another.

She finally stood in front of him and despite her rather tall heels he still had a good four inches on her. She stared at him trying to remember the lines she had rehearsed in her bedroom but her lips seemed to be glued together because of how intrigued she was by the dark brown of his eyes.

He seemed to snap out of his trance first and broke the silence “You look beautiful.” He sounded shocked but pleased none the less.

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.” She replied.

He tugged on the collar and smirked at her comment “Can only do so much when you live out of a suitcase.”

She had almost forgotten that he was just here on business. If that was the case, how would anything between them work out?

She stopped herself right there because she knew where she was going. All she wanted to do was enjoy the night and not worry.

Cameron offered his arm to her and she proceeded to hook her arm around his. They walked through the front doors of the restaurant which by then was completely packed.

The people were eating their dinners and half shouting to each other. That, however, didn’t distract the people from glancing their way and questioning why Ms. Belle French was out and about with someone, much less a man.

She ignored their stares knowing they would soon forget and continue on with their lives.

They approached the hostess in the front and asked for a table. The hostess looked a little too pleased to serve them and cheerfully replied that she would she what she could do. She glanced over the seating chart and then glanced back at the dining room.

Her cheerful look quickly disappeared and was replaced with worry.

“I’m sorry. It looks like there are no tables available. The wait will be about 45 minutes. Would you be willing to wait?”

Cameron didn’t look very pleased. He ran his hands through his hair as if he was trying to think. He turned to her.

“What do you think, Belle? Should we wait or go somewhere else?”

She really didn’t care where they ate at that point. She had forgotten to eat lunch that day and her stomach was eating itself.

Then she had an idea.

“I know just the place to go.”

They walked out the door and Cameron followed along while she led them through the streets of Storybrooke.

She had never been to the town square at night but she heard that many food vendors were there so that the people would be able to get access to food quickly if they were in a rush. And she was definitely in a rush to put something in her stomach.

Just as the rumors said the square was filled with young couples and groups of friends and they all were eating something that one of the many vendors had made.

Once Cameron released they were going to eat here he became a little distressed “Food trucks? Are you sure you want to eat here Belle? We could have just tried another restaurant.”

“But, I have never been here at night before.” She replied. “I wanted to try it out for a long time but never had anyone to go with. And if we went to another restaurant chances are that it would also be packed and even if it wasn’t we would still have to wait for our food. This way we can eat faster and talk.”

Once she had reassured him that she wanted to eat here he relaxed and they started to look around at the options.

One vendor offered Mexican another served American and the last sold Indian food. Belle had never been a fan of Indian food so the two decided to go to the vendor that served American food.

Belle could hear and smell the meat frying as she approached the truck. The menu had many things but the two things that caught her eyes the most was the hot dog and curly fries. Cameron ordered the same thing and the two shared a drink that was bigger than their heads. He paid for their meal and found a table among the crowds of people.

The night was warm and no wind blew like it had earlier that day. It was perfect.

She and Cameron dug into their meals; both of them had obviously been hungry from the start. The hot dog was delicious and the curly fries were seasoned to perfection. She found out they both preferred ketchup on their fries as opposed to nothing.

She also found out, to her relief, that Cameron would be in town for another week before he had to go home to his apartment in Boston.

Many topics arose that night as they settled into their seats. He told her about his childhood and that he had grown up very poor. However, he managed to put himself through college and end up at a magazine that paid him well enough.

She told him about Australia and the reason she and her father had left to open up a flower shop. It had always been her father’s dream to open up a small business and she followed along.

The night went on to talking about Belle’s paintings and asking each other stupid questions that were completely random but made each other laugh at the other’s response.

After sitting for what seemed like hours on the rock hard chairs the two stood and stretched their legs. They decided to walk for a while; not wanting to leave each other quite yet.

Belle could feel her growing attraction for him. His personality had made him seem even more handsome than before and she was having a hard time not wanting to grab his hand.

Lucky for her, he let her hook her arm around his again and they walked around town like that. Belle had taken off her heels and walked barefoot.

They continued to laugh at each other throughout the night to the point that she was sure they were probably waking up the people of Storybrooke.

When they approached the bar Cameron asked her if she wanted a drink and she gratefully accepted.

She ordered a gin and tonic while Cameron chose to get a Scotch.

By the time the final call bell rang, Belle had drunk two and a half gin and tonics. Cameron was also about finished with his third scotch. The two were acting like complete idiots with each other.

Belle could still function perfectly fine and she believed so could Cameron but, the two broke down any remaining barriers and talked more freely than they had ever to anybody.

“You know, this was probably the best date I have ever had.” Belle said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He glanced at her with a smirk “Date? I didn’t know we were defining our night out or else I would have worn better shoes.” She knew he was joking. He was obviously happy she thought of this as a date.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. You’re too handsome to be just friends with.” In fact he was looking more delicious by the second.

“But, you are 24 and I’m 48. How do you think that looks to the world, dearie?” He took another sip of his scotch and lifted his eyebrow at her.

She thought his question over. Yes, there was a definite age gap. But, why did it matter? As long as they truly liked each other.

“I don’t see any problem with me being my age and you being your age.” He smiled at her response obviously earning his approval. He still looked doubtful though.

“I’m warning you. I’m not an easy man to love. I could ruin you.” He moved closer to her maintaining only about two inches between the two of them.

She whispered “You’re the one that asked me on the date. If you were really worried you would have never said a single word.” She dared to move another inch towards him.

“I could just be manipulating you to get into bed with me.” His voice was so tempting as if it had the ability to hypnotize.

“You wouldn’t do that” she replied hesitantly.

“I could though.” He was testing her.

“But, you wouldn’t.” She looked into his eyes and held her breath waiting for a reply. Lips barely touching but her skin still felt the warmth of his breath and she inhaled the scent of him.

He looked as if he was about to lean in to her for a kiss. But, right then the bartender interrupted them telling them they had to leave because the bar was closing.

She cursed the bartender for interrupting what could have been her first kiss with Cameron. She missed her chance. Now she would have to wait until the next time.

If there was a next time.

They both regained their composure and walked out of the bar not touching or glancing at each other.

The moment had been broken and the alcohol was wearing off too fast.

Belle let her feet wander where ever they felt like going and she assumed Cameron followed her. At one point she stopped completely and looked out into the harbor. She had no idea how she got there but she felt tears come to her eyes. It must have been the alcohol she reasoned.

She couldn’t possibly be upset about not kiss a man that she had only met the day before.

It had felt like they had known each other for so much longer though.

She didn’t even turn around to see if he was still there. If he was though then he would definitely win her over.

 “Belle” His voice made her heart jump. She sucked in a sharp breath and savored the sound of her name on his tongue. She heard him approach her from behind and his breath was coming down onto her ears but still he made no move to touch her.

Any will power she had left was broken.

She turned around and pressed her lips to his. She had never acted this way before.

But, this man drove her crazy.

He was intelligent.

He understood her.                                                                                            

He was the most irresistible dessert she had ever had the pleasure of getting to know and taste.

Cameron didn’t hesitate at all at accepting her kiss. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth which she readily accepted.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck and at one point she had even dropped her shoes so that she could run her hands through the locks of his hair.

His arms wandered over her body as well. Running his hands along the curls of her hair and making his way down to her waist and at one point even daring to brush her butt with one hand.

Their bodies stayed glued to one another, neither one barely able to breathe deeply or keep their hands off of each other.

The sensations that ran through her body felt wonderful. A tingling sensation was left everywhere he had touched. She was drunk off of his kiss even more than the alcohol.

After several minutes of kissing the two pulled apart for a deep breath.

They managed to both laugh quietly as there breathing returned to normal.

“Some night, huh?” He asked her.

“Definitely an interesting one.” She responded.

He pressed his lips back down on hers and gave her a sweet and lingering kiss.

Then he came back for another one.

And another.

He was definitely going to be hard to let go at the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed since there intense kiss by the harbor. They have spent almost every second with each other.  
> Only a few days remain until Cameron must leave though. But, that won't stop them from enjoying every moment with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT or the Characters!

Cameron watched her jaw as the liquid chocolate dribbled down her chin. You would have thought she was trying to seduce him if it weren’t for the crowds of people that walked by them. He was so tempted to lick it off.

She glanced over at him noticing that he had been staring at her. Her eyes questioned him and asked him what he was staring at.

“Your ice cream is about to ruin your clothing, dear.” He took a napkin that sat on the bench and wiped her chin like she was a child.

She laughed “Thank you.” A subtle blush rose to her cheeks. A common thing for her he had learned in the past few days that had spent together.

He took a bite of his own ice cream and just as he was about wipe away a drop that had escaped from his mouth, Belle had already beat him and had licked off the drop with her own tongue.

“And that is how it is done.” A triumphant grin spread across her face as she lowered back down into her seat.

She was no doubt trying to seduce him. He would show her.

Catching her off guard he threw his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. At first she was too surprised to respond but she became more relaxed into the kiss after the initial shock was gone.

Cameron kissed her like he had kissed nobody else. His ultimate goal was to leave her breathless and wanting more but as he pulled away he found himself wanting to dive back in.

Instead he settled for the surprised but satisfied look on her face.

“No. _That_ is how it is done.” He chuckled.

Belle lightly smacked him against his arm teasingly and didn’t say another word. She knew he had won there unspoken game or who could do it better. She started to put a little. He nudged her and gave her a smile which seemed to bring her back to her normal, happy self.

They both finished up their desserts in a blissful silence and watched the people as they walked by.

That day they had gone out to lunch like usual and looked through the small trinket shops within Storybrooke.

Cameron picked up a few things for himself and secretly purchased a necklace for Belle. It was a simple gold necklace with a small gold bird charm. He figured it would match the bracelet she wore all the time.

Something to remember him by when he left, he figured. Not that he wanted things to end there.

He was hoping she would also want to continue seeing him afterwards.

After they finished eating Cameron got up and took ahold of her hand. She led the way and before he knew it he was being dragged inside of her house.

“Belle, why did you bring me here? Aren’t you worried your father will catch us?” She still hadn’t told her father who exactly she had been with for the past few days. Cameron didn’t care though. He would rather not face him so soon.

She continued to drag him through the entryway and up the old staircase to what he assumed was her room from all the art supplies and books that were on the shelves.

“He only comes home a night. He loves his shop too much to leave it in the middle of the day.”

“That sounds rather lonely.” He observed.

“At times but, I would rather he not be here. All he ever does when he is home is boss me around and ask for all the money I earn to pay rent.” She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. He obeyed her, placing his hand on her knee as he sat down on the soft surface.

The sun shone brightly through the one window in her room and brought out the highlights in her hair. She was definitely a beauty just like her name had promised. But, of course, she was way more than that.

In the corner he spotted canvases leaned against each other. There must have been at least twenty, all of them ranging in size.

“I see you weren’t lying when you said you like to paint.” He pointed out.

She glanced over at the paintings and sighed. “That is my reject pile. I have all these ideas but when I actually paint them they don’t always turn out the way I want them to.”

“I know the feeling. But, they can’t all be bad. Let me look at them.” Belle started to protest but Cameron continued to make his way over to the paintings and pulled out the first one.

The scene was of an old house surrounded by different types of flowers and tall grass that resembled the color of sunlight. He couldn’t see why it was in the reject pile. It was beautiful.

“Now, how is this a bad painting?” He lifted the picture so she could see it.

She squinted her eyes and examined it. “The colors are off and it looks like a child could paint it.” She looked down and waved her hand at it wanting him to move on.

He looked over each painting and each time he asked about what was wrong with it she would criticize it and make him put it back.

He finally got fed up with her criticizing herself and turned around to look at her.

“Why do you criticize yourself so much? I would have bought every one of those paintings if I saw them in an art gallery.” He said.

She looked up from her fingers and knitted her eyebrows together. “Cameron, stop joking around. The world is a lot harsher than me. I just have to keep trying and one day I may be able to sell them but, for now I will just have to put up with the fact that only a few good paintings come out of the many that I create.”

“I bet I could prove you wrong.” An idea popped into his head. He didn’t know if it would work but, he would try.

“How?” she asked

“Come back to Boston with me at the end of the week. I know a few people that own the art galleries around town. We will put them on display and see if people buy them.” He knew he sounded ridiculous. There was no way she would go to Boston with him.

She stared back at him with adoration in her eyes. “You would do that for me?” she said.

 He wished he could have taken a picture of her at that moment. It was one he would remember forever.

“If you would allow me to.”

She thought over his offer. A smile spread across her face when she looked back at him. “I guess it is worth a try. The worst case scenario would be that I come back with every painting. I would have to ask for time off of work.”

“Is that a yes then?” he asked with a hopeful tone.

She got up from the bed and kneeled down on the floor right to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss before answering his question. “Yes, I would be delighted.”

Cameron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they started to kiss each other. The light from the window shone around them and the scene seemed like it should belong to a movie. That was just how perfect it had felt to Cameron.

A small lump in the back of his pocket started to dig into his butt as he leaned back to lie against the wall. He remembered he had but the necklace in there to wait for the right moment to give it to her. Since she was already glued to him he supposed it was as good of a time as any. He reached into his jean pocket and produced the small, light blue box. Belle looked at it with curiosity.

“I picked it up when we were in one of the shops today. I thought of you when I saw it.” He handed her the box.

She took it from his hand and slowly untied the small ribbon that held the box together. She lifted the lid hesitantly, obviously not knowing what to expect.

Her face lit up when the necklace was finally revealed. “It’s beautiful, Cameron. Thank you.”

She lifted the jewelry out of the box and unclasped it so she could put it around her neck.

As she did so some of her hair got looped through the necklace. Cameron pulled out the brown curls and admired the beauty of her neck. He placed a kiss where the hair had been and saw Belle close her eyes. She rolled her head back in approval, allowing him to continue what he had started.

He placed another kiss on her throat then one down near her collar bone. He took the skin between his teeth and sucked and bit the skin until a round purple mark was left. He soothed the mark with his tongue, making Belle produce a small moan, before moving on.

Placing his hands on her lower ribs so she could lean back further, he made his way down her chest. Without crossing the line he went as low as he could without moving any clothing and placed light kisses that were meant to tease her.

He heard various sighs of pleasure escape her mouth. She was too good at seducing his. Even if it was unconsciously done.

He pulled her back up so their lips were once again aligned with each other. They came in for a slow and deep kiss. Belle wrapped her arms around him and massaged his scalp with her hands. A small tingling sensation was left behind each time she stopped, making him almost beg for her to continue.

Cameron felt a scream of joy rise throughout him as they continued to kiss each other. It almost escaped him when she broke the kiss and started to explore his jaw with her own lips. She made his way to his ear which she was about to find out was his weak spot.

Without much warning he placed a hand behind her head and flipped her so she was face up on the ground and he was lying on top of her. She yelped in surprise but quickly realized what was happening.

Her hands rose to his face and him down for a kiss, answering the unspoken question of if they were really going to do this.

They made love on the floor of her bedroom that day taking their time to explore one another’s bodies. Cameron admired the way Belle looked with only the necklace he had given her wrapped around her neck.

When they were both about ready to go over the edge they increased their speed, wanting the intensity of the moment more than ever before.

Belle cried out in satisfaction as Cameron reached his own. Minutes seemed to pass before they unwrapped themselves from each other and Cameron rolled to Belle’s side. They both laid their catching their breaths and smiling like idiots at each other.

Nothing had ever felt as good as that had for Cameron.

A peace settled over them until the sudden opening of her bedroom door had been heard.

Belle jumped up and turned around. She quickly covered herself with her hands.

“Papa, what are you doing home?” She shouted.


End file.
